un comienzo o un final
by CamiHenderson
Summary: loogan y carlos al fin estan juntos, pero que pasa cuando alguien trata dee matar a uno de ellos? lo se, mal sumamary
1. el comienzo

**hola chicos, este es mi primer fic, la pareja es Cargan**

**disclaimer: no soy dueña de los personajes Big Time Rush**

**(N/A: nota del autor)**

**aquí les dejo el primer capitulo**

* * *

era un día soleado en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, donde se encontraban cuatro chicos disfrutando de ese día perfecto cuando uno de ellos dijo:

-chicos, que tal si vamos a ver una película?-pregunto Carlos

-lo siento amigo- respondió Kendall - tengo una cita con Jo

-yo ire contigo- dijo james, pero en ese instante pasa una chica y se va tras ella

-yo ire contigo- dijo Logan

-pero no estas con Camille?- pregunto el moreno

-no, terminamos hace como dos semanas- respondió Logan- a que hora vamos?

-que tal a las 6:00 PM?- pregunto Carlos

-esta bien- respondió Logan

En ese instante llega James

-por que estas tan feliz?- pregunto Kendall

-consegui una cita- dice James feliz

-genial, a donde iran?- pregunta Carlos

-iremos al cine- respondio James

* * *

Pasan varias horas conversando, jugando hasta que se dan cuenta de la hora

-chicos, yo me voy a preparar para mi cita con Jo- se levanta y se va al apartamento

-Carlos, nos vamos ya?- pregunto Logan

-si, vamos- los dos chicos se van al apartamento, cuando llegan ven que kendall y James ya van a salir para su cita

-adiós chicos- dice James y kendall, salen del apartamento, pasa media hora y los chicos ya estan listos para su cita

* * *

**bueno chicos, eso fue todo, por favor, soy nueva en esto no sean tan duros conmigo**

**PCD'S (PREGUNTAS)**

**1)¿que creen que pase en la cita de los chicos?**

**2)¿que creen que pase en la cita con james?**

**gracias por leer, se despide Camila**

**BYE**


	2. nuestra cita

BUENO CHICOS AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DOS

perdon por no actualizar tan rapido (/.\) es que aun no entiendo como funciona la pagina

(N/A. nota de autor)

"pensamientos"

bueno aqui lo dejo

* * *

Carlos y Logan se fueron al apartamento, pasaron 30 minutos y los chicos a estaban listos...

-Carlos, que pelicula vamos a ver?- pregunto Logan

-no se, ya no quiero ir que tal si vamos a otro lugar?- respondió y pregunto Carlos (xD es que no tenia ideas, lo siento)

-esta bie,n pero a donde vamos?- pregunto Logan

-que tal si vamos al parque de Palm Woods?- pregunto Carlos

-esta bien- respondió Logan

Los chicos se fueron al parque, cuando se fueron se recostaron en el césped y miraron un rato las estrellas

-Loggie...- "debo decirle a Logan lo que siento por el" -a ti quien te gusta?- pregunto Carlos

-si...- "debo decirle lo que siento, pero no se si el pueda entender, es muy inocente"

-puedo saber quien es?- pregunto con celos

-no...- dijo Logan

-aunque sea puedo saber como es?- pregunto un poco desilucionado, sabiendo que podría ser cualquiera menos el

-claro, es bajito, tiene piel morena, es muy tierno, es muy divertido, un poco alocado y casi siempre usa un casco- dijo Logan, describiendo todo lo que veia en Carlos

-debe ser una persona muy especial para ti- dijo Carlos

-lo es y tu... tienes a alguien que te guste'- pregunto Logan

-si, es alguien muy especial para mi- dijo Carlos

-puedo saber como es?- pregunto Logan con un poco de celos

-claro, es inteligente, tiene los ojos cafés, tiene hoyuelos y es muy cariñoso- dijo Carlos

-debe de ser muy especial para ti- se va acercando a Carlos, hasta que llega a los labios, carlos estaba sorprendido y trataba de alejarse pero no podía (no es por que no pudiera alejarse de Logan si no que no podía resistirse) despues que terminaron ese lindo y raro beso, Carlos estaba confundido y Logan avergonzado por lo que acaba de suceder

-por que me besaste?- sorprendido y asustado por lo que paso

-lo siento- se va a ir pero Carlos lo detiene

-no, quédate- lo suelta y se sienta

-por que lo hiciste?- pregunto Carlos

-lo siento, no pude contenerme- dijo Logan

-creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde, sera mejor irnos al apartamento- dijo Carlos, tratando de evitar la "conversación" que se hizo mas incomoda de lo que ya era, los chicos sse levantaron y se fueron al apartamento...

* * *

Bueno ese fue el capitulo dos, espero que les halla gustado

PREGUNTAS:

¿que creen que pase con los chicos?

¿volveran a arreglar su amistad o no?

¿que creen que paso en la cita de James y la de kendall?

se despide Camila y gracias a NutellaDBeltCx y andrearusher por dejar su comentario

BYE


	3. estan castigados

**hola chicos, este es mi primer fic, la pareja es Cargan**

**disclaimer: no soy dueña de los personajes Big Time Rush**

**(N/A: nota del autor)**

**aquí les dejo el primer capitulo**

* * *

era un día soleado en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, donde se encontraban cuatro chicos disfrutando de ese día perfecto cuando uno de ellos dijo:

-chicos, que tal si vamos a ver una película?-pregunto Carlos

-lo siento amigo- respondió Kendall - tengo una cita con Jo

-yo ire contigo- dijo james, pero en ese instante pasa una chica y se va tras ella

-yo ire contigo- dijo Logan

-pero no estas con Camille?- pregunto el moreno

-no, terminamos hace como dos semanas- respondió Logan- a que hora vamos?

-que tal a las 6:00 PM?- pregunto Carlos

-esta bien- respondió Logan

En ese instante llega James

-por que estas tan feliz?- pregunto Kendall

-consegui una cita- dice James feliz

-genial, a donde iran?- pregunta Carlos

-iremos al cine- respondio James

* * *

Pasan varias horas conversando, jugando hasta que se dan cuenta de la hora

-chicos, yo me voy a preparar para mi cita con Jo- se levanta y se va al apartamento

-Carlos, nos vamos ya?- pregunto Logan

-si, vamos- los dos chicos se van al apartamento, cuando llegan ven que kendall y James ya van a salir para su cita

-adiós chicos- dice James y kendall, salen del apartamento, pasa media hora y los chicos ya estan listos para su cita

* * *

**bueno chicos, eso fue todo, por favor, soy nueva en esto no sean tan duros conmigo**

**PCD'S (PREGUNTAS)**

**1)¿que creen que pase en la cita de los chicos?**

**2)¿que creen que pase en la cita con james?**

**gracias por leer, se despide Camila**

**BYE**


	4. tambien me gustas

**hola chicos, este es mi primer fic, la pareja es Cargan**

**disclaimer: no soy dueña de los personajes Big Time Rush**

**(N/A: nota del autor)**

**aquí les dejo el primer capitulo**

* * *

era un día soleado en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, donde se encontraban cuatro chicos disfrutando de ese día perfecto cuando uno de ellos dijo:

-chicos, que tal si vamos a ver una película?-pregunto Carlos

-lo siento amigo- respondió Kendall - tengo una cita con Jo

-yo ire contigo- dijo james, pero en ese instante pasa una chica y se va tras ella

-yo ire contigo- dijo Logan

-pero no estas con Camille?- pregunto el moreno

-no, terminamos hace como dos semanas- respondió Logan- a que hora vamos?

-que tal a las 6:00 PM?- pregunto Carlos

-esta bien- respondió Logan

En ese instante llega James

-por que estas tan feliz?- pregunto Kendall

-consegui una cita- dice James feliz

-genial, a donde iran?- pregunta Carlos

-iremos al cine- respondio James

* * *

Pasan varias horas conversando, jugando hasta que se dan cuenta de la hora

-chicos, yo me voy a preparar para mi cita con Jo- se levanta y se va al apartamento

-Carlos, nos vamos ya?- pregunto Logan

-si, vamos- los dos chicos se van al apartamento, cuando llegan ven que kendall y James ya van a salir para su cita

-adiós chicos- dice James y kendall, salen del apartamento, pasa media hora y los chicos ya estan listos para su cita

* * *

**bueno chicos, eso fue todo, por favor, soy nueva en esto no sean tan duros conmigo**

**PCD'S (PREGUNTAS)**

**1)¿que creen que pase en la cita de los chicos?**

**2)¿que creen que pase en la cita con james?**

**gracias por leer, se despide Camila**

**BYE**


	5. Nota Del Autor

**hola chicos, este es mi primer fic, la pareja es Cargan**

**disclaimer: no soy dueña de los personajes Big Time Rush**

**(N/A: nota del autor)**

**aquí les dejo el primer capitulo**

* * *

era un día soleado en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, donde se encontraban cuatro chicos disfrutando de ese día perfecto cuando uno de ellos dijo:

-chicos, que tal si vamos a ver una película?-pregunto Carlos

-lo siento amigo- respondió Kendall - tengo una cita con Jo

-yo ire contigo- dijo james, pero en ese instante pasa una chica y se va tras ella

-yo ire contigo- dijo Logan

-pero no estas con Camille?- pregunto el moreno

-no, terminamos hace como dos semanas- respondió Logan- a que hora vamos?

-que tal a las 6:00 PM?- pregunto Carlos

-esta bien- respondió Logan

En ese instante llega James

-por que estas tan feliz?- pregunto Kendall

-consegui una cita- dice James feliz

-genial, a donde iran?- pregunta Carlos

-iremos al cine- respondio James

* * *

Pasan varias horas conversando, jugando hasta que se dan cuenta de la hora

-chicos, yo me voy a preparar para mi cita con Jo- se levanta y se va al apartamento

-Carlos, nos vamos ya?- pregunto Logan

-si, vamos- los dos chicos se van al apartamento, cuando llegan ven que kendall y James ya van a salir para su cita

-adiós chicos- dice James y kendall, salen del apartamento, pasa media hora y los chicos ya estan listos para su cita

* * *

**bueno chicos, eso fue todo, por favor, soy nueva en esto no sean tan duros conmigo**

**PCD'S (PREGUNTAS)**

**1)¿que creen que pase en la cita de los chicos?**

**2)¿que creen que pase en la cita con james?**

**gracias por leer, se despide Camila**

**BYE**


End file.
